The Butler, In Closing
by RedRocker13
Summary: Finale of 'The Butler' series. The Greengrass Estate make their move against Voldemort and his insane daughter, The Nightmare Queen. Daphne, along with her loyal butler, Sebastian take on the ultimate evil, and before it is all over, one of them must die.
1. The Butler, In the Morning

The Butler, In the Morning

September 4th, Greengrass Manor 08:00

"Rise and shine, young mistress.". Daphne groaned, and turned away from the source of the voice, pulling the covers over her head. "Now, now. Cocooning ourselves, young mistress?"

"Shut up. I'm comfortable."

"Be that as it may, you have many tasks to see to today.". Daphne sat up, pushing the covers off herself. Sebastian smirked as he handed her her tea. "Earl Grey, imported from India."

"Thank you. Did you complete those forms Tracey asked you to fill out?"

"Naturally." he nodded, though he was secretly trying to repress a shudder. How Soul Collectors filled those out on a daily basis he would never know. The amount of detail those forms went into was staggering. Then again, the Afterlife Archive was nothing if not meticulous. Daphne sipped at her tea.

"So? What 'tasks' do I have to complete today?"

"You have a report from your appointed headmaster at Hogwarts."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, however, I am rather worried about-" Sebastian began, but was cut off by a glare from Daphne.

"Stop right there, Sebastian. I appointed Drake Tuner on good authority." Daphne snapped. Sebastian merely stared at her. "You're getting to damned paranoid."

"I still feel that we should have at least met him, before you placed him in charge of the school."

"Bathilda Bagshot gave him her recommendation. She wrote half the bloody syllabus, Sebastian!"

"I'm aware of that, young mistress."

"Good, then drop it! Anything else on my schedule?"

"Yes, Tracey says that she has discovered something of relevance to the Nightmare Queen during her undercover mission. She's in the drawing room at the moment."

"Very well, let's go see what she has to say." Daphne sighed, placing her now empty teacup on the bedside table. "Black, today, Sebastian."

"Very well, young mistress." Sebastian nodded, moving over to the wardrobe.

After Daphne was dressed, the butler and mistress made their way to the drawing room. Like the rest of the estate, the drawing room was an elaborately decorated room. There was ornately designed furniture, intricate works of art and plush sofa's that looked never to have been used. The drawing room was traditionally used to entertain guests, and served one purpose in particular. To show the host's wealth. As they entered, they saw Tracey perched on the edge of one of the sofa's. She stood up as Daphne entered the room. "Young mistress, good morning."

"Good morning, Tracey. You have news for me?"

"Indeed I do, young mistress!" the housekeeper grinned.

"Well?" Daphne snapped impatiently. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Tracey grinned. Daphne and Sebastian stared at her, incredulously.

"What? Nothing?" Daphne frowned. "What the devil are you talking about."

"Nothing. Nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. That's what the Mr. Butler I'm talking about. Oops, sorry, I meant devil. Freudian slip." she giggled. Sebastian merely sneered at her.

"You mean, there's not even a whisper in the Underworld as to what the Nightmare Queen is up to?"

"Not a peep." Tracey nodded. Daphne sat in her armchair, frowning. "This is worrying. If not a single idiotic Death Eater is letting slip, or even bragging about their scheme's, then it means one of two things. Either there isn't a plan, or they aren't needed."

"From what we've seen of the Nightmare Queen so far, she isn't the type not to have a plan." Sebastian mused.

"Exactly! Tracey, are you positive that no-one's mentioned anything?"

"Positive."

"Not even from the less intelligent Death Eaters? Avery?"

"Missing."

"Rookwood?"

"Azkaban. Again."

"Macnair?"

"Dead. Looks like the idiot was drunk and tried apparating. Splinched himself something fierce. Completely decapitated himself. At least, that's what I guess happened."

"Geez, then we can assume that the Nightmare Queen doesn't need the Death Eaters for whatever she's planning." Daphne sighed. "What the hell is she up to?"

"Young mistress? The report from Professor Tuner." said Sebastian, handing her an envelope, sealed with the Hogwarts crest. Daphne took it with a nod, tore it open, and began reading.

"Anything of interest?" asked Tracey.

"Nothing of any particular interest. Here, take a look."

Miss Greengrass,

Your concerns with the academic concerns appear to be well founded.

You were correct in your belief that the curriculum has become stagnated.

Overall, I feel that improvement may not take as long as feared.

Under my guidance, I promise to bring about a new age for Hogwarts.

Never fear, you shall be the first to see my handiwork!

Great things lie ahead for us all!

Leaving behind the stagnated curriculum shall be my first order of business.

After that, we should see significant improvements!

Don't worry about the school, I'll handle it.

Yours sincerely,

Drake Tuner

"What a weird letter." Tracey giggled. "It barely makes sense."

"Maybe I should've met Mr. Tuner before appointing him after all." Daphne muttered, then turned to Sebastian. "I know what you're thinking, don't say it." she warned the smirking butler.

"Of course not, young mistress."

"I wonder, what are his plans for Hogwarts?"

September 4th, ?, 08:00

"Next!" a voice called. The Death Eaters had been summoned to the Nightmare Queen's office. Apparently they were being given their new orders by the Dark Lord's daughter, and she had insisted that they be given on a one-to-one basis. The man cleared his throat nervously, and pushed open the door. "Ah, Adams, isn't it?" the young woman smiled at him.

"Yes, my lady." he nodded.

"Do you know why I've asked you to come here today?" she asked. The man fidgeted with the hem of his robe.

"You have orders for me, my lady?"

"I suppose you could say that." she shrugged. "You see, Adams, our organisation has reached a point where the services of most of our followers are now longer needed."

"My lady?"

"We're letting you go, Adams." she said, standing, and moving to stand in front of the man.

"But, I don't understand?"

"That's hardly surprising. You're hardly the brightest bolt, are you Adams?"

"What will you do without an army?"

"I didn't say we wouldn't have an army. Only that we no longer require Death Eaters."

"But-" Adams began. The Nightmare Queen rolled her eyes.

"Oh, do stop talking, and take your severance package."

"Severance package?" the man frowned. The Nightmare Queen laughed wildly as she plunged a knife into the man's throat. Adams instinctively raised a hand to the wound. Hermione laughed maniacally, and plunged the knife into his throat again. And again. And again. And again. Finally, the man stopped moving. Hermione stepped back panting, soaked in the man's blood, and a cruel grin on her face. She brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "I love my job." she grinned.

September 4th, Grimmauld Place, 08:00

The Order of the Phoenix was all but dead. Molly Weasley had appointed herself the leader after Dumbledore's death, which didn't sit well with most of the members. She sorely lacked the leadership skills that Dumbledore had. However, since the sinking of the Campania, no-one had heard from her. Nor had anyone heard from her two youngest children, Ron and Ginny. Most assumed that they had died aboard the doomed ship. A few optimists hoped that she had taken the children and fled the country. Currently, the only order members left were Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Fleur Delacour and Emmeline Vance. The four were currently sat around the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place. "Sirius, are you certain that Molly is dead?" asked McGonagall.

"Yeah, at least, as certain as I can be." Sirius nodded. "Look, the fact is, the Order is dead. We're not an organisation anymore. We're just four people opposed to Voldemort."

"What do you suggest then?" asked Vance.

"My godson Harry… Sebastian. He's fighting against Voldemort. I know it. We can help him."

"You are certain that Voldemort is back?" asked Fleur.

"Yes. Positive. I can feel it in the air."

"And how do you suggest we help your godson, Sirius?" asked Vance.

"We need to talk to him." said Sirius. "Offer whatever help we can. Whatever's coming. It isn't going to be pretty. We're going to need as many people as possible."

September 4th, Greengrass Manor, 11:15

"Really, young mistress, you're going to dig a trench at this rate." Tracey giggled. Daphne had been pacing back and forth in the drawing room for almost twenty minutes now. Daphne stopped and glared at the girl.

"Not now, Tracey." she snapped. Tracey stopped her giggling, and looked at the girl sadly. Daphne's expression relaxed. "I'm sorry, Tracey. I didn't mean to snap at you. I've been so on edge lately with the Nightmare Queen out there plotting. It's driving me crazy.". Tracey got up, and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl.

"I understand, young mistress." she said, softly. "I know that capturing the Nightmare Queen-"

"Killing"

"I know that killing the Nightmare Queen is a personal matter for you. We'll find her. I promise you." Tracey murmured.

"I know." Daphne muttered, returning the hug. "Thank you, Tracey."

"I may be your housekeeper, but I was your best friend for five years before that."

"You still are my best friend. I've treated you unfairly. I'm sorry." Daphne whispered, looking the girl in the eyes, tears brimming in her own. "I ask too much of you all, and expect to give nothing in return, and-". Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by Tracey pressing her lips to Daphne's. "Young mistress. You have given us everything. Mr. Butler was dying, and you saved him. Bellatrix was marked for death at the hands of the Nightmare Queen, and you saved her. Neville was just a loser.". Daphne giggled at Tracey's bluntness. "Well, he was, but you agreed to take him as your gardener. Finally, there's me. I was lost and without purpose, and you gave me one." Tracey smiled at the girl. "If it weren't for you, young mistress, we would all be dead, or worse. Please, don't ever feel that you are asking too much off us. What you have given us, can never be repaid. We live to serve you.". Daphne smiled at the girl.

"Thank you, Tracey." she whispered, standing on tiptoes, to kiss the girl. Tracey pulled the girl closer, deepening the kiss.

"Why do we keep doing this, Tracey?" Daphne whispered, as the broke apart, her usually pale cheeks, flushed.

"I told you I was jealous of Mr. Butler." Tracey smirked. Daphne chuckled, and stared deep into Tracey's eyes.

"Tracey… We can't."

"Because I'm your servant?"

"Because the Nightmare Queen will kill you too, just to hurt me. I can't lose anyone else."

"If it helps, I'm almost immortal."

"That's still too great a risk. If we both survive this, we'll talk about it. Okay?"

"We will survive this, young mistress. I promise." Tracey grinned. Daphne smirked.

"Ever the optimist, huh Tracey?".

"Well, one of us has to be." Tracey giggled, and gave the blonde one last kiss. Daphne responded with equal enthusiasm. Their moment was interrupted by a tapping on the window. The two jumped apart and turned to look at the source of the noise. A grey owl was perched on the windowsill. Tracey crossed the room, and opened the window. The grey owl hopped into the room, and stuck its leg out. Tracey took the letter attached to its leg, and handed it to Daphne. "It's for Mr. Butler." she said, a note of surprise in her voice.

"Sebastian? Who's it from?"

"There's no address. It just says Sebastian, Greengrass Estate. How did it find us? What about the Fidelius Charm?" Tracey asked, eyeing the owl suspiciously.

"It must either be a ministry owl or it belongs to an old pureblood family." Daphne said, examining the handwriting on the envelope. It wasn't familiar to her.

"They can get through the Fidelius charm?" asked Tracey, not taking her eyes of the owl.

"Yes, ministry owls are unaffected for obvious legal reasons, and pureblood families tend not to ward their homes against other pureblood families. It's a show of goodwill."

"So, any idea who the letter is from?" Tracey asked. Daphne examined the letter one last time.

"There's no specific address on the letter, which suggests the sender only had a vague idea of where we are, which rules out the ministry. The have a compendium with information on every magical household in Britain. They would have had access to every scrap of information down to which room Sebastian was in. No, this came from a pureblood family. An old one if the calligraphy is anything to go by. Extremely impressive penmanship. There aren't many pureblood families out there that Sebastian would have any contact with. That leaves only three possibilities. The Malfoys, Weasleys or the Blacks. I know for a fact that this isn't the handwriting of Lucius, Narcissa, or Draco. It's far to elaborate. It can't be the Weasleys. I doubt that those of them left alive can even spell their own names, joined up writing is far too much of a stretch for them. Thus, this came from the Black's. His godfather, I presume. Sirius Black." Daphne said. Tracey turned to look at her.

"You got all of that from an envelope?"

"I'm very clever." Daphne smirked.

"What does Sirius Black want with Mr. Butler?"

"Either for him to go home, or to help us kill the Dark Lord and his oh so charming daughter." Daphne guessed. "Sebastian!". No sooner had she called for him, the man was entering the room.

"You called, young mistress?"

"A letter came for you." Daphne told him, handing him the envelope. "It's from Sirius Black. Confirm my theory, won't you?". Sebastian nodded, opened the letter, and quickly read it.

"You're correct, young mistress. Mr. Black wishes to meet with us to discuss a partnership in destroying the Dark Lord and his child."

"Send a note back with that owl, tell him to be at the manor at one-thirty this afternoon. Make sure you give him the address so he can floo here. Otherwise he'll be clinging to that owl to get here.". Sebastian quickly jotted down a response on a sheet of paper lying on the desk, sealed it and attached it to the owl's leg. The owl hooted and then flew away, through the window he had come through.

"It is done, young mistress. Is there anything I can fetch you?"

"No, thank you, Sebastian. Just make sure the manor is clean for Black's arrival."

"Yes, young mistress." he nodded. The butler turned, and made his way out of the room, and downstairs to the kitchens. Bellatrix and Neville were stood in the kitchen, talking. Neville seemed to have taken the news that his parents could not be cured rather well. He had been upset, but at no point had he lost his temper, broken down, or even blamed Bellatrix, all of which no-one would have blamed him for. The gardener and maid looked over to the butler as he entered.

"Sebastian, good morning." Neville grinned.

"Good morning, Sebastian."

"Good morning Neville, Bellatrix." he responded with a curt nod. "Though I fear it is closer to the afternoon. Now, please pay attention I have some very important tasks for the two of you today. Neville, please tend to the rose garden today. Bellatrix, please ensure the manor is neat and tidy, we shall be having company this afternoon."

"Right away, Sebastian!" Neville grinned, whereas Bellatrix merely nodded. The two made to leave, when Sebastian called after them.

"And make sure Tracey stays away from anything breakable, flammable, explosive, expensive or generally important.". The two nodded their understanding, and left to complete their tasks. Sebastian sighed. "That girl is the reason we can't have nice things."


	2. The Butler, In the Afternoon

The Butler, In the Afternoon

4th September, Greengrass Manor, 13:29

Daphne, was stood in the drawing room, awaiting Sirius Black's imminent arrival. Sebastian and Tracey stood to either side of her. Daphne had changed into more formal attire, and was now wearing a deep blue coat that came down to her knees, a white blouse, black ribbon bow tie, a black skirt and black shoes. The outfit was completed with the ring on her thumb, marking her as head of the family. "Sebastian, is everything ready?"

"Yes, young mistress. I have made all the appropriate preparations."

"Excellent, thank you." she nodded. "Tracey, you promise that you'll be on your best behaviour all day?"

"I promise, young mistress!" Tracey grinned, saluting. A few seconds later, the fireplace roared into life, and three figures stepped out of the emerald flames. Sirius black led the party, with Fleur Delacour on one side, and Minerva McGonagall on the other.

"Good afternoon, Lady Greengrass." he smiled, taking her hand, and kissing it.

"Good afternoon, Lord Black." Daphne nodded. Sirius grinned.

"Please, call me Sirius. We're related after all."

"Then I must insist that you call me, Daphne." she nodded.

"Very well. Our colleague, Emmeline Vance, sends her apologies, she was called into work and won't be able to join us."

"That's quite alright. I look forward to meeting her another time." Daphne nodded. Sirius grinned, and turned his attention to the butler to her right.

"Harry, uh, Sebastian. It's good to see you again, how are you."

"I am very well, thank you, Lord Black."

"Harry, c'mon it's me. Call me Sirius."

"Thank you sir, however, I am but a servant. Such informalities would be unfitting."

"Wow, uh, right, of course." Sirius seemed rather flustered.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young mistress. Please, if you would all follow me." Sebastian nodded. He led the group outside, and into the rose garden, where Neville was just finishing watering the plants. The rose garden was the pride of Greengrass Manor. There were hundreds of beautiful roses everywhere. Red, white, pink, yellow, purple, black, orange roses were organised in the flower beds, or delicately nurtured, to grow around the arches that led to the main seating area in the centre, where a table and several chairs awaited the guests. Neville was an exceptionally skilled gardener, and insisted that only a minimal amount of magic be used in the gardens. He believed that the roses ought to be allowed to bloom naturally, and magic should only be used as another garden tool. As he finished watering the last of the plants, Sebastian led Daphne and her guests into the main area. Professor McGonagall smiled when she saw him, and approached him.

"Mr. Longbottom, it is good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you as well, Professor." he said, bowing.

"I admit, I was curious as to where you vanished at the end of the last term, I see I had nothing to fear." McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor. The young mistress was very kind, and offered me the position of gardener, here at the manor."

"It seems that you've taken quite well to the role. This garden is beautiful."

"Thank you, Professor. I put a lot of work into it."

"No doubt Professor Sprout would love to see your handiwork here. If I'm not mistaken, some of the plants we've seen here, you've bred yourself?"

"That's right, Professor. I'm particually proud of the Venomous Tentacula and Devil's Snare Crossbreed. I've named it the Devil's Kiss."

"Fascinating. Your flair for Herbology is truly incredible, Mr. Longbottom."

"Thank you, Professor." Neville smiled.

"What have you prepared for lunch, Sebastian?" asked Daphne as she approached the table.

"You didn't specify what you wanted prepared, so I prepared your favourite dishes. Cauliflower and Brie soup, served with freshly baked bread. To follow we have Roast Pork with Raspberry sauce, served with a pine salad. Roast leg of lamb, marinated in fresh rosemary, garlic, mustard, honey and lemon zest. Filet Mignon, served with steamed asparagus and potatoes-"

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"He cooked all of that? Do you eat like this everyday?" Sirius gasped. Fleur gently elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't be rude." she muttered.

"Of course not, Sebastian prepared this for your arrival." Daphne said, standing next to her chair at the head of the table. Sebastian pulled the chair out, and let Daphne take her seat. When she was comfortable, he pushed it in. As Sebastian left for the kitchen, She noticed Sirius was frowning.

"He cooked all of this when he found out we were coming? We only requested this meeting less than two hours ago!"

"Sebastian's one hell of a butler." Daphne smirked. Sebastian returned carrying a tray of steaming bowls.

"The appetisers. Cauliflower and Brie Soup. Bellatrix? The bread?"

"Right here, Sebastian.". Sirius leapt up, and trained his wand on the newcomer. Bellatrix was stood in the doorway, holding a tray of steaming rolls.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bellatrix?" he snarled.

"I'm delivering the bread, as Sebastian requested, sir." Bellatrix replied.

"Sir?"

"I'd appreciate it if you lowered your wand, Mr Black. I rather like my maid whole."

"Your maid?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes, my maid. Did the uniform not give it away? Place the bread on the table Bellatrix, it's okay."

"Yes, young mistress."

"She won't harm you, Black. Please, begin." Daphne smirked, picking up her spoon, she started on her soup. As ever, Sebastian's cooking was incredible. Her guests certainly seemed to agree.

"This is delicious." Sirius grinned. "Do you not have any house elves cooking for you?"

"No, I find the creatures rather idiotic." said Daphne. "Sebastian does all the cooking here."

"Now, now, Miss Greengrass." said McGonagall. "House elves are living creatures, deserving of our respect."

"It's just an opinion. They're creepy, slow, inefficient, and they refer to themselves in third person. I much prefer my servants, to those worthless creatures." Daphne shrugged. McGonagall was speechless. She knew the girl had dark tendencies, but to speak so openly about a living creatures worth was offputting to say the least.

"So, how long has my cousin been working for you?" Sirius asked, hoping to change the mood. Daphne thought for a moment.

"A long time. I placed her in the Dark Lord's inner circle as my spy. Really, she was the first servant I had. Before even Sebastian."

"You placed her in the Dark Lord's inner circle? She was seventeen when she joined, you weren't even born then." Sirius said, frowning. Daphne smirked at him. "Are you telling us you're older than her?"

"Maybe." she winked. "A girl's got to keep her secrets."

After lunch, Daphne and her guests retired to the drawing room. Daphne sat in her favourite chair, with Sebastian at her side, whilst Bellatrix and Tracey served tea. Daphne took a sip of her drink, before looking over to Sirius. "Tell me, Black. What is it you want?" she asked. Sirius took a deep breath.

"We want to help. We don't really have a lot of information to offer. After Dumbledore died, Molly Weasley appointed herself the leader of the Order. Naturally, she was useless, but we stayed, thinking maybe we could convince her that you weren't as evil as she claimed. It didn't work."

"I know, we bumped into her aboard the Campania." Daphne smirked.

"The Campania?" Fleur frowned. "What's that?"

"Muggle cruise ship." said Daphne.

"Didn't that sink?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes." Sirius nodded. "Now do you see why I'm so certain Molly is dead?"

"So that means, Tonks, Ron, and Ginny are dead too?" asked Fleur, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes." Daphne nodded. "At least I assume so. We only so Ron's corpse."

"Oh, Ginny Weasley's dead, young mistress. I can vouch for that." Tracey giggled.

"Ugh, thank you, Tracey."

"Wait! Can we back up a minute here." said Sirius, looking alarmed. "You said you saw Ron's corpse?"

"Yes, he was killed by the Nightmare Queen."

"Who?" Sirius frowned. "The Nightmare Queen?"

"The Nightmare Queen is Voldemort's daughter. She's far more brutal, sadistic, and cruel than he is."

"Geez, and she was the one that killed Ron?"

"Yes." Daphne nodded. "As a witch, she's unmatched. She's pure evil. And completely insane."

"Crueler, crazier, and more sadistic than Voldemort. I didn't think that was possible." Sirius muttered, leaning back in his seat.

"She ate Ron's eyes." Daphne shrugged.

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed. McGonagall and Fleur both grimaced at the idea.

"She ate his eyes. She tortures people by devouring them a piece at a time."

"Just who the hell is this crazy witch?"

"You'll know her as Hermione Granger."

"HERMIONE?!"

"Miss Granger?"

"That's right." Daphne nodded.

"I can't believe it."

"She's a hell of an actress." Daphne shrugged. "It doesn't matter either way. Sebastian, you'll kill her, won't you?"

"Of course, young mistress." Sebastian said, bowing.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Now then, there's something that's been bothering me. I received this letter from the man I appointed headmaster in my place. But, I can't help but feel like there's something off with it. Something I didn't see earlier." Daphne said, picking up the letter lying on the table to her side.

Miss Greengrass,

Your concerns with the academic concerns appear to be well founded.

You were correct in your belief that the curriculum has become stagnated.

Overall, I feel that improvement may not take as long as feared.

Under my guidance, I promise to bring about a new age for Hogwarts.

Never fear, you shall be the first to see my handiwork!

Great things lie ahead for us all!

Leaving behind the stagnated curriculum shall be my first order of business.

After that, we should see significant improvements!

Don't worry about the school, I'll handle it.

Yours sincerely,

Her guests looked over the letter, frowning in confusion. "What a weird letter." Sirius snorted.

"I agree, it barely makes sense."

"That's what Tracey said." Daphne nodded.

"I wonder..." Fleur muttered.

"What is it, miss?" asked Tracey, peering over her shoulder at the letter.

"Tracey! Behave!" Daphne said, pointedly. Tracey quickly drew herself up to her full height.

"It's okay, Daphne. But, I've got an idea. If we took the first letter of each sentence… Let's see..." she said, jotting the letters down on a piece of paper in front of her.

"My young lady? What does that mean?" asked Bellatrix. Tracey was frowning.

"It sounds familiar." she muttered. "Like we've heard someone call the young mistress that name recently. I can't remember.". Tracey began smacking herself across the head. "THINK! THINK! THINK!". Sebastian grabbed the housekeepers arms, and held them to her side.

"You are accomplishing nothing, aside from making yourself a nuisance." he said sternly. Tracey looked sheepish.

"I was trying to help." she muttered, dejectedly.

"I know you were, Tracey." Daphne said, smiling at the girl. "Bellatrix, get Neville and keep our guests entertained. Sebastian, Tracey, come with me. I think it's time we paid Professor Tuner a visit. Don't you think?"

4th, September, Hogwarts, Scotland.

"This is weird." muttered Tracey, glancing around. "Where is everyone? There should be students running about, couples making out, Older students bullying the firsties."

"Not everyone does that." Daphne replied, rolling her eyes.

"We did."

"You did, I didn't."

"You didn't stop me." Tracey giggled, sticking her tongue out. They reached the gargoyle that guarded the steps leading to the Headmaster's office, and had still seen no sign of any students.

"Be on your guard, I don't like this at all." Daphne said to the two servants, then looked to the gargoyle. "I am Daphne Greengrass, leader of Hogwarts by right of conquest. I demand you move aside.". The gargoyle jumped aside, revealing the staircase to the Headmasters office.

"That doesn't seem very safe." Tracey muttered. "Seems like anyone can claim to be the leader and just run up.". Daphne sighed.

"The gargoyle has some degree of sentience. It scans the magical signature of whoever's talking, and confirms their identity. It's a bit like a magical oath."

"But, you didn't say 'So mote it be'!"

"No, I didn't."

"Is the young mistress so powerful that she can choose to ignore the rules of magic?" asked Tracey, staring at Daphne in admiration.

"No, it just sounds really stupid." Daphne chuckled. They finally reached the top of the staircase. Daphne pushed open the door to the Headmaster's office and barged in, followed closely by Sebastian and Tracey. Drake Tuner was sat behind his desk. He was a middle aged man, dressed in a black suit, with a ribbon neck bow tie and a large black top hat on his head. He didn't jump at the interruption, rather, he looked as if he were expecting it.

"Professor Tuner! What are you playing at?" Daphne snarled. "Where is everyone. I demand answers. Talk! Now!" Tuner was silent, unmoving. Then, suddenly, his shoulders began shaking. Daphne frowned. 'Is he crying?' she thought to herself. Her unvoiced question was answered when a high ringing laughter began flooding the office.

"Oh, the look on your face!" he laughed. "'I demand answers!'. Once again, you have bestowed upon me the choicest of laughter, my young lady."

"What are you one about?" asked Daphne. "'Once again?' This is the first time we've met. I appointed you on the recommendation of Bathilda Bagshot, remember?"

"Oh, my young lady, haven't you figured it out yet?"

Tuner drew his wand and began swiping at the air. Sebastian leapt forward, protectively, but he needn't have bothered. Tuner wasn't casting a spell at her, instead, letters were appearing in the air.

 **R**

 **R**

"It was you? You've been running Hogwarts?" asked Tracey. Undertaker waved his wand, dispelling the glamour, reverting to his usual appearance. He grinned at Tracey.

"I've been Headmaster for three days, and I've already changed Hogwarts more than any other Headmaster has!"

"What have you done, you madman?!" asked Daphne, stepping forward. Undertaker chuckled.

"Exactly what I said I would do, my young lady." he grinned. "I've made significant improvements. Please, follow me.". Undertaker stood and made his way to the office door. "This way." he grinned. Daphne nodded to her servants, and the party followed the former soul collector out of the office. As they made their way through the corridors, Daphne noticed that the castle was spotless. It showed no signs that anyone had been there at all. Finally, they stopped outside the doors to the great hall. Undertaker turned to face them with a grin on his face. "Here we are, my young lady. Take a look.". The doors burst open. Daphne and her servants froze in shock. The entire student body was in the hall. Daphne opened her mouth to speak, but her voice wouldn't come. What she had seen had shocked her speechless. "Aren't they magnificent, my young lady?" Undertaker giggled. "Such good students."

"You… You… They're..." Daphne whispered, not quite believing what she saw before her.

"Go on… Say it." urged Undertaker.

"They're Bizarre Dolls… Each and every one of them..."

"Yes, and so much better than those you met on the Campania. Young. Durable. And very poor control over their magical cores.". Daphne stared at the crowd of Bizarre Dolls. She recognised a lot of them. Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, the Weasley Twins, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Cho Chang. Even the teachers. "It's funny really." Undertaker chuckled. "It's really thanks to you that this was possible."

"What are you on about?" Daphne snarled.

"Because of your efforts aboard the Campania, I was able to make significant improvements to my Bizarre Dolls. So really, you were the one to kill them, my young lady."

"Go to hell." Daphne spat. Undertaker chuckled, and snapped his fingers. The doors to the main hall swung shut, and a glowing seal appeared on the doors. Then, he turned and began making his way into the courtyard. "Not going to order your little pets to tear us apart?" asked Daphne. Undertaker turned to look at her, a shocked expression on his face.

"Tear you apart. My young lady, I would hate for you to come to any harm."

"What?" asked Daphne, confused. "You tried to kill us aboard the Campania."

"The Nightmare Queen tried to kill you." he corrected her.

"You created the Bizarre Dolls, you are responsible for their actions." said Daphne, staring at the man in disgust. Undertaker chuckled.

"A man stabs your friend with a sword and kills him, do you go after the Blacksmith?"

"What?"

"He's saying, he merely created the weapon, he does not command them, young mistress." said Sebastian. Daphne thought for a moment. His logic made sense. In its own twisted way.

"Why are you doing all this?" she asked. Undertaker's signature cackle rang out, echoing around the empty courtyard.

"I believe that Undertaker is doing this purely for the chaos his actions will cause, young mistress." said Sebastian. "A Soul Collector-"

"Please, Mr. Butler, call us what we really are." Undertaker grinned. "Grim Reapers."

"Yes, anyway, as Tracey mentioned, they're all formerly human, those who have committed suicide become Soul Collector's, or rather Grim Reapers. As Reapers, they have the ability to move through any ward, or other magical defence to collect the souls of their target. As Tracey also stated, they are essentially immortal. It appears however, that madness is a side effect of their longevity."

"Mr. Butler is right, young mistress." nodded Tracey. "I've only been a Reaper for two years, and I'm mad."

"You were mad before." muttered Daphne. Behind them, Undertaker chuckled under his breath. "What now?"

"The Nightmare Queen thinks you dead, my young lady. I wonder how you'll proceed from here." he grinned at them.

"Young mistress, we should kill him, he might tell her that we're still alive. If we lose the advantage of surprise, we'll have a hell of a time killing her!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Oh, I'd never do that!" he grinned. "It'd be far funnier to see the look on her face when she realises you're alive. And you've never failed to amuse me, my young lady.". Tracey stepped forward, reaching for her blade.

"Tracey, leave him!" Daphne called. "Let's move."

"Young mistress?"

"We're leaving. Now."

"But-"

"Now Tracey!" Daphne snapped. Undertaker grinned happily at them.

"Feel free to drop by anytime, my young lady."

4th September, Greengrass Manor, 17:49

"Young mistress, why didn't you order us to kill the Bizarre Dolls? If Undertaker can't control them, then they can't fight back, right." Tracey asked. Daphne was sat at her desk in the study. She sighed, and leant back in her chair.

"True, but didn't you see the seal on the door?"

"Yes, but surely Mr. Butler and I could have passed through unharmed."

"Perhaps." Daphne nodded. "But it wasn't one that I recognised, and I studied all forms of seals that I can find."

"So it's one he invented?" Tracey sighed.

"Exactly, and if his Bizarre Dolls are anything to go by, then it's very likely that it's designed to kill, maim or disfigure. Or all three. Not to mention he's had time to figure out how to deal with both you and Sebastian."

"So, what do we do now, young mistress." asked Tracey. Daphne thought for a moment.

"Bellatrix! Neville!" she called. A few moments later, the maid, and the gardener entered the study.

"Yes, young mistress?" Neville smiled, happily.

"You called, young mistress?" said Bellatrix. Daphne sat silently for a moment, then looked over her servants.

"We're ready. Sebastian, Tracey, Neville, Bellatrix… This is an order." said Daphne. "Kill Lord Voldemort and the Nightmare Queen!". The servants bowed.

"Very well, my fair lady." they chorused.


	3. The Butler, In the Evening

The Butler, In the Evening

The Death Eater slumped to the ground groaning. His wand had been snapped, and judging by the dull ache in his thigh, so had his leg. He panted heavily, and looked up at his attacker. The man was dressed in a black suit, and was carrying a silver tray. The man guessed he must be a butler. "What the hell do you want from me?" the man rasped.

"I'm looking for Lord Voldemort. I need to know where he resides. If you could be so kind as to tell me, then I would be most grateful."

"I wouldn't tell you, even if I could." the man spat.

"I see..." the butler muttered. "I was so hoping to avoid resorting to torture, but I really need that information.". As he said this, the black clad man reached into his suit pocket and withdrew three shining, silver knives.

"What are you-" the Death Eater began, before he was cut off by the sounds of his own screams.

Ten minutes later, the man was ready to talk. The butler was eyeing the knives, sadly. "Such a shame. Such excellent craftsmanship must be soiled by your blood. Ah, well. I fear there is nothing I can do about that now. You were saying?"

"He's at Riddle Manor!" the man groaned.

"I had established that much, thank you. If you could please tell me where Riddle Manor is?"

"Fidelius. You'll need the secret keeper."

"And who might that be?"

"The Dark Lord is his own secret keeper." the man spat. "He's untouchable.". He started to laugh, but that quickly evolved into a scream when one of the silver knives embedded itself in his left shoulder.

"I find that unlikely. The secret keeper must be someone who does not reside at the manor permanently." the butler smiled, politely, pushing the knife a little further into the mans shoulder.

"Argh! Mulciber! The secret keeper's Mulciber!"

"Thank you. That will be all." the butler smiled. And that was the last thing he saw.

Greengrass Manor.

"You're sure he said Mulciber?" asked Daphne. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, young mistress. Mulciber. Is the name known to you?"

"Of course. They're a half blood family, but they're ambitious. It's strange that Voldemort would make a half blood his secret keeper."

"Remember, young mistress. Voldemort doesn't mind half bloods." said Tracey. "It's only the muggleborns that he dislikes."

"Indeed."

"Yeah, whatever. The real question is did he mean Mulciber junior, or senior."

"Could we not question them both?" asked Tracey.

"We haven't got time. Senior's practically dead as it is. Gor for junior. And be bloody quick about it! We haven't got long!"

Mulciber Jr was finishing his drink in the Snake's Fang. As he drained his glass he looked around the pub. Being a pub in Knockturn Alley, the place naturally attracted a certain kind of clientele. The kind that didn't ask questions. The kind that didn't need to see verification papers. The kind that didn't much appreciate two unknown people walking into their pub. Mulciber Jr frowned as he noticed everyone had stopped their conversations and drinking, and were now staring at the doorway, with narrowed eyes. He looked over his shoulder and saw two people stood in the doorway. One appeared to be a butler, and the other, a maid? Housekeeper. Either way, it didn't matter. The bartender looked over at them. "Can we help you folks?"

"I hope so." the butler smiled. "My colleague and I are looking for Mulciber."

"What do you want with Mulciber?"

"We merely wish to ask him a few questions."

"About what?"

"Where Riddle Manor is located. If he could just step forward and identify himself, this can be quick and painless."

"I got a better idea." said one of the patrons, drawing his wand. "How about you and your little girlfriend get the hell out of our pub, and never show your pretty little faces around here again?". The butler and the housekeeper shared a glance.

"Told ya." the housekeeper shrugged.

"Very well, are we to take it that you all share the same sentiments as your friend here?" the butler asked. No-one answered."Very well.". Sebastian launched forward, a silver knife sliding into his hand, and plunged it into the patrons heart. This was when the pub burst into chaos. The other patrons all drew their wands and began shooting curses at Sebastian and Tracey. Tracey had drawn her blade, and was slashing her way through the men charging at her. Meanwhile, Sebastian was dodging the rapid fire spellwork of two men in tattered suits. "My, my. Do you not treat your suits with any sort of dignity?" he scoffed, leaping into the air, and bringing the knives down on their heads. There was a crunch as the blades penetrated their skulls, then the men went limp and fell to the floor. Mulciber looked at the two people, currently slaughtering the patrons of the pub, and made for the door. Throwing open the door he ran outside and began running down one of the side streets. He cast a glance over his shoulder, no-one was following him. Suddenly, he grunted as he made contact with something hard. He fell to the ground, groaning.

"Watch it, idiot." he moaned, looking up at the figure before him. Before him was a young man. "Hey, you're the Longbottom kid, right?"

"Yes, I am. I believe you know my colleague?" he said, nodding to a spot behind Mulciber. Mulciber looked around and saw Bellatrix approaching him.

"Madam Lestrange. Help me! There's these two nutters in the pub. They're killing a whole load of people. Some of them are all that's left of the Death Eaters."

"Sebastian and Tracey wasted no time, huh?" asked Neville, grinning.

"Looks like it. What should we do with him then, Nev?" asked Bellatrix, kicking Mulciber.

"I think he should rejoin his friends in the pub. It's in poor taste to leave without paying your tab after all."

"A good point. Would you like to do the honours?"

"It'd be my pleasure." Neville grinned, grabbing Mulciber and lifting him into the air, effortlessly. Mulciber was by no means a small man. Rather, he was a large, round man, with small beady eyes, and a mess of stubble.

"Hard to believe that Voldemort trusts this man as his secret keeper. He can't even keep himself looking presentable."

"I agree. What's wrong, Mulciber? Ever heard of a razor? Or a toothbrush?" Neville smirked. Bellatrix chuckled.

"Stop messing around, this is serious." came a new voice from behind the two. They glanced around and saw a young blonde girl. She was wearing a long black coat over a white dress shirt, ribbon tie and waistcoat, and black trousers. A top hat perched on her head, and a cane in her hand. She looked every inch the Victorian aristocrat. Mulciber realised with a start that this was the Greengrass girl. Now it made sense why he was being hunted. After what the Nightmare Queen had done to her sister. Mulciber paled. There was no way that this could end well for him. This theory was confirmed just a few short seconds later when the Longbottom boy threw him through the pubs wall. Mulciber winced as he crashed to the floor. He tried to get up, and screamed in agony as his pain wracked his body. Several bones had been broken. He fell back panting. Longbottom, Lestrange and Greengrass strode over to him, and gathered around him. The butler and housekeeper joined them a moment later. "So, Mulciber." said the Greengrass girl. "You want to tell us where Voldemort is hiding, or does Neville need to renovate again?"

"The Dark Lord will kill me if I tell you where he is!" Mulciber whispered. "He'll kill me!"

"If you don't start talking, I'll give you to bella, and when she's bored of you, I'll give you to Tracey, then Neville, then Sebastian here will finish you off. If you don't want three torture sessions from my servants, you'll tell me." Daphne shrugged.

"But-"

"Look, either way, you're dead, Do something good, just for once in your life. I don't know. Maybe this one good deed will be enough to spare your soul in the next life.". Mulciber was silent for a moment.

"Riddle Manor. It's a large house, about twenty miles west of Little Hangleton." he said, finally. Daphne nodded.

"Thank you. Rest in peace, Mulciber. Sebastian?". Thee butler nodded, and quickly leapt forward, then back. Mulciber frowned. Nothing had happened. Then he felt it. Liquid trickling down his shirt. He reached a hand up to his neck. Blood coated his fingertips. Daphne, and her household turned and left what remained of the pub. Mulciber watched as they left, his breathing slowing, and his vision becoming blurry. Finally, his breathing stopped altogether, and the pub was silent.

 _Twenty Miles East of Little Hangleton._

The quintet looked up at the house. It was old, but well maintained. The house seemed to emit a dark aura, one that screamed danger. Daphne took a deep breath and drew her wand. She could barely remember the last time she had cast a spell. She had been relying on her servants for so long. "Enough hanging around. Let's get moving." she said, determination in her voice. The group marched up to the front doors. The doors were as foreboding as the rest of the house. Deep, dark wood, ornately decorated with snakes. 'Voldemort must've added them.' Daphne thought to herself. 'I would have thought that he was one for home improvements.'

"What are we going to do, young mistress?" asked Neville. "Try and sneak in?"

"Boring!" yawned Tracey. "Let's make it a party!"

"Tracey's right." Daphne muttered. "We don't have time to sneak around. We need to charge, no prisoners. Ready?". At seeing the nods from her household, she raised her wand at the front door and muttered. "Bombarda maxima.".

The entire manor shook as the doors were blasted off their hinges. The Death Eaters in the foyer that were lucky enough not to be blasted by the explosion, or else crushed by the debris stared, blearily through the dust. Five figures charged into the hall. One of the brighter Death Eaters drew his wand. "Aurors! Take 'em out!" he yelled, and shot off a cutting curse at the closest one. The figure, a tall slim man stopped, and turned to him. Faster than he thought possible, the figure ran over to him, and grabbed him by the throat with one hand, with crushing his wand and hand in the other.

"My apologies, but I am not an Auror. I am merely one hell of a butler."

 _Battle at Riddle Manor_

"Neville, can you level this place?" Daphne yelled from behind her cover, an overturned dresser. Neville looked around.

"I think so, I'll need some cover, young mistress."

"We can do that. Bella! You and I are covering Neville. Let Sebastian and Tracey handle the rest. Just keep them off Neville."

"Yes, young mistress." Bella nodded, shooting a blasting hex at a charging Death Eater. Neville ran over to one of the marble pillars, and threw a punch at the structure. Anyone else would now be nursing a broken hand, and bruised ego, however, Neville just kept up his assault. After a few minutes there was a loud rumble, and the pillar collapsed, crushing a few of the Death Eaters that had taken a position nearby. Neville ran to the next pillar, ducking as Bella shot a decapitation curse at a Death Eater that had attempted to maul him with a sharp piece of wood from the door. As he approached the pillar, Rabastan Lestrange leapt out in front of him.

"'Ello Nevy, 'ows Mum and Dad?" he grinned. Neville growled, and grabbed the man by the face and smashed his head into the pillar. Again. And again. And again. By the time the pillar collapsed, Neville was holding nothing more than mulch. The mess of gore that had been Rabastan's head, hung uselessly from his body. Neville threw the body to the side, and launched himself at the next pillar.

"Bloody hell." Daphne muttered. "I didn't realise that Neville had such anger in him.". Bellatrix looked downcast.

"Nor did I." she whispered. "Do you think that's how he feels whenever he see's me?". Daphne cast a quick glance at the maid.

"No. You begged his forgiveness. For the first month you were at the mansion, you were more his maid than you were mine, remember?"

 _Flashback:_

 _Neville wiped his brow, and sat back to admire his handiwork. The tulips were blooming nicely. Magical plants were fascinating. They had evolved with the same magic that many wizards had, but in such a different manner, everything about them fascinated him. That said, non-magical plants had their own beauty. He admired tulips in particular. They offered an aristocratic beauty, like no other flower could. They reminded him of Daphne to some extent, though Daphne much preferred the rose garden and could often be found there , reading. She had told him when he had first encountered her there that roses were a lot like people. When he had asked her what she meant by that, she had laughed. "Roses are a lot like people, Neville. Difficult to grow, not entirely nice" she had said, indicating the thorns."But intrinsically, pure, and beautiful. Like Tori, here." she finished with a smirk. Tori had merely smiled at her sister, shaking her head._

" _You two and your flowers." Tori giggled. Neville was drawn from his thoughts by a shadow, looming over him._

" _Neville?" asked a timid voice. "I thought you might be thirsty, so I brought you some lemonade.". Neville stood up, and saw Bellatrix, holding a glass of lemonade on a tray. It wasn't like Bellatrix to be timid. Maybe around Sebastian, but then, everyone was nervous around Sebastian. He looked over the woman before him. She was staring at the ground. Not meeting his gaze. Like the rest of the household, Bellatrix had sold her soul to the young Mistress at a young age, when she was twenty-three, and hadn't aged a day since._

" _Thanks, Bella." he nodded, gratefully, taking the glass, and drained half the glass in a single gulp. "It sure is hot today."_

" _Yes, I can bring you another glass if you like." said Bellatrix, turning back to the manor. She was stopped by Neville grabbing her wrist._

" _Bella, what's this about?" Neville asked. Again, Bellatrix refused to meet his gaze. "If this is about my parents, stop it right now!" he snapped. Bellatrix jumped at his tone, and hesitantly glanced up to meet his gaze. "I forgive you. I can see how much you regret it. Since then, you've changed. You were an angry, ideological young woman then. You gave your soul to the young mistress, and became her spy to make up for what you did, and I won't hold it over you. Not now. Not ever."_

Present day:

"Bellatrix! Focus! Neville's about to bring down the last pillar!" Daphne yelled. Bella snapped to attention, and shot a cutting curse at a Death Eater, who had foolishly tried to charge her. The final pillar fell, and with it, the structures above them began to crumble. Neville ran over to where Daphne and Bellatrix had taken cover. "Sebastian! Tracey! Get clear!" Daphne called. Sebastian grabbed Tracey by the waist and leapt into the air. Daphne raised her wand. "Bombarda Maxima!". The structures above the remaining Death Eaters crumbled and large chunks of stone fell. The Death Eaters screamed as they were crushed. A few tried apparating out, but the Manor's anti-apparition wards prevented them. Fortunately, Bellatrix had made a few modifications before they had entered.

"Young mistress, are you okay?" asked Neville.

"I'm fine, Neville."

"Bellatrix? How about you?" he asked. Bellatrix bit her lip. "Bella?"

"Neville… When you see me… Do you want to do to me, what you did to Rabastan?"

"What? No! I told you! I forgive you! I forgave you a long time ago!"

"But-" Bellatrix began, but whatever she was going to say was cut off, by Neville pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Daphne smirked.

"About time.". Neville broke the kiss, and smiled at Bella. Bella looked confused, and raised a hand to her lips.

"But, I-?"

"I told you, I forgive you." Neville smiled. Bella smiled back, and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

In the air above the falling stone, Sebastian, carrying Tracey, leapt from rock to rock, before finally landing on the chandelier, that appeared to be stable enough to take both their weight.

"Can't you fly?!" Tracey snapped.

"Yes, but that would waste my magical energy. You're not scared of heights are you?" he smirked.

"No, just the ocean and drowning now. Thanks to you." she said, then turned her attention to the scene below. "Wow. Didn't expect that.".

"Hmm?" Sebastian followed her gaze. Bellatrix had her arms around Neville's neck, and the two were kissing passionately. "Oh."

"That looks fun!" Tracey exclaimed, turning to Sebastian, and pulling him into a deep kiss. Sebastian froze. Tracey wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. "C'mon Mr. Butler. We're almost certainly going to die here, let's have some fun!"

"Tracey, I am almost immortal, and very few things can scare me to death. You are one of those very few things." Sebastian smirked.

"That's cold, Mr. Butler." Tracey grinned, pecking him on the lips. "Think about it, we'd probably be the first people in history to do it on a chandelier."

"We're about to take down two of the most psychotic dark lords in history, and this is what you're thinking about? Besides, I thought you were in love with the young mistress?"

"I am. Doesn't mean I haven't got room for more love in my heart, Mr. B."

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Whatever you say, Mr. B." Tracey giggled, pressing her lips to his unmoving lips one last time. "I suppose we should go kill some more people. Oh, dammit!"

"What?"

"There's going to be so much paperwork to do for this mess!"

 _The Final Confrontation:_

"Bella, you sure that this is the throne room?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, young mistress." Bellatrix nodded. "This is where he spends all his time."

"Right is everyone ready to go?" Daphne asked. The group nodded, and Daphne reached for the doorknob. "Okay, be ready for anything." she said, turning the doorknob and throwing the door open. The five burst through the doors to the throne room, and suddenly, all skidded to a stop. Of everything that they expected to see, the sight before them was not amongst them. There, on the ground before them, lay Lord Voldemort. Dead.


	4. The Butler, At Night

The Butler, At Night

" _Bella, you sure that this is the throne room?" Daphne asked._

" _Yes, young mistress." Bellatrix nodded. "This is where he spends all his time."_

" _Right is everyone ready to go?" Daphne asked. The group nodded, and Daphne reached for the doorknob. "Okay, be ready for anything." she said, turning the doorknob and throwing the door open. The five burst through the doors to the throne room, and suddenly, all skidded to a stop. Of everything that they expected to see, the sight before them was not amongst them. There, on the ground before them, lay Lord Voldemort. Dead._

Daphne stared at the sight before her. Voldemort was dead. Of everything she had been expecting, this was the last thing she had thought she would find. Lowering her wand, she looked to Sebastian. "Sebastian, check the body. Is he definitely dead?". Sebastian approached the body and knelt down next to it. After examining it for a moment, he turned back to Daphne and nodded.

"Yes, young mistress. He is dead. It appears as though his magic was drained from him."

"How?" asked Tracey. "I've not heard of anyone having their magic stripped in centuries. Not since the days of witch hunting."

"No, nor have I." said Daphne. "It's an effective method of killing, I'll admit that. Without magic, our bodies cannot survive. They fall apart. But, it takes a while to complete."

"You've read about this, young mistress?"

"A little. It works in much the same way as a Dementor, only instead of sucking out the soul, it sucks out the wizards magic." she said. "But like I said, it's been unheard of for centuries."

"So, what could have done this?"asked Bellatrix. Daphne looked around the throne room. It certainly seemed to be a fitting place for Voldemort to spend his time. The floor was black marble, and in the centre of the room was an ornate silver throne, lined with green velvet. They appeared to be alone in the room. At the back of the room, deep black curtains hid something from view. Daphne felt an irresistible pull towards them, and slowly began to walk towards them.

"Young mistress?" Sebastian frowned.

"Sebastian? Can't you hear them?" Daphne asked, a small smile on her face.

"Hear who?" asked Tracey. Daphne approached the black curtains, her hand outstretched.

"The voices. So many of them. They sound happy. They're calling out to me… Tori..." Daphne muttered. Just as her hand was about to make contact with the curtain, Sebastian grabbed her wrist, and gently pulled her away.

"Young mistress, please refrain from touching anything. We do not know what we are dealing with." he said, softly.

"Yeah! That thing could kill you!" Tracey exclaimed.

"So? Just let her touch it, and do us all a favour." came a voice from the doorway. The group spun around. The Nightmare Queen was stood in the doorway, idly twirling her wand in her fingers.

"You!" Daphne snarled. "I'll kill you, you bitch! Sebastian! Let go of me!"

"No. Your anger is clouding your judgement. She'll kill you before you can even fire a spell." said the butler, calmly. The Nightmare Queen smirked at the display.

"He's right of course." she grinned. "I've so been looking forward to this, let's not rush it, eh?". Daphne quietened down, and stopped struggling. The Nightmare Queen stepped into the room, and over to the black curtains. "You were curious about this, yes?" she asked. Daphne was silent, staring at the Nightmare Queen, eyes seething with hatred. "Aw, the silent treatment? Where's that beautiful hatred gone, huh? C'mon, I know it's still in there somewhere." she smiled cruelly at Daphne. "Hmm, perhaps this will loosen your tongue then?" she said, pulling on the curtain. The black fabric fell to the ground, revealing the Veil.

"What on Earth?" Daphne muttered.

"Ah, she speaks!"

"What are you doing with that?!" Daphne exclaimed.

"I would've thought that you had a much more pressing question on your mind." the dark lady smirked, nodding over at Voldemort's body.

"You? You did this?"

"That's right."

"Why? What for? Your own father?" Daphne cried. It wasn't that she was mourning Voldemort. Far from it. She was relieved that she didn't have to fight the infamous dark lord, but she couldn't comprehend anyone killing their own parents. Then again, the Nightmare Queen had more than earned her name.

"My father had outlived his usefulness." she shrugged. The tone in which she had said it, implied that it was the most obvious thing in the world. "His vision was too narrow. Eliminate the mudbloods, rule over the muggles. That's all."

"What else is there?" Daphne yelled. "What else could you possibly want?"

"My dear, sweet, idiotic girl. Don't you get it?" The nightmare Queen regarded her, pityingly. "There is so much more to rule over. Not just our world, or the muggle world, but so many others."

"Others…? You don't mean..." Daphne trailed off. The Nightmare Queen smirked.

"Looks like you finally got it. Yes."

"Young mistress?" said Tracey. "What's she talking about?"

"She's talking about taking over other worlds. Alternate realities. Worlds similar to our own, but ever so slightly different."

"So-" Tracey began, but was cut off by the maniacal laugh of the Nightmare Queen.

"So, I can kill you a million times! Think of it. I could have a whole dungeon filled with Tracey Davis'. I could have a different Daphne for each meal of the day. A different Sebastian every night for a… midnight snack." she finished winking at Sebastian. "Think of it. All the alternate realities, bowing down before me. I would rule supreme over the very fabric of the universe itself."

"We have to stop her! Sebastian, Tracey, Bellatrix, Neville. This is an order… Kill the Nightmare Queen!"

"Yes, my fair lady." the household chorused, and charged at the insane witch. The look of glee on the nightmare Queen's face turned into a snarl.

"Bizarre Dolls, protect me. Protect the Veil." she roared. The main doors to the throne room burst open, and a swarm of bizarre dolls charged in.

"Shit!" Daphne muttered. "Kill the Nightmare Queen, and the bizarre dolls, don't let any slip through the portal!". The group rushed forward. Tracey slashed through a group of bizarre dolls, her blade slicing them at the waist easily, as if it were passing through butter.

"I get to kill the entire population of Hogwarts, and not fill in any paperwork for it?" she cried, happily. "Has someone been peeking at my christmas list?".

"Focus on what you're supposed to be doing!" Daphne cried, shooting a blasting hex at a nearby bizarre doll. The Nightmare Queen stood, watching the group struggle as the bizarre dolls overwhelmed them. The servants were doing surprisingly well. The butler was hacking and slicing away at them with only kitchen knives. The gardener was pounding them into the ground, causing them to come apart at the seams, literally. The maid was an excellent shot, and had decapitated all of the dolls she had aimed at so far. The housekeeper was slashing wildly with her blade. At this rate, all of the bizarre dolls would be dead in minutes. She smirked. Not that it mattered. There were plenty more where they came from. She could turn this whole world into bizarre dolls if she wanted. Then, she'd have an army like no other. Looking back over the throne room, she saw that the bizarre dolls had been massacred. Only a few remained now.

Sebastian jabbed the knife into the dolls throat, and pulled. The dolls throat came away with a wet ripping sound. The doll clutched at its throat, then fell to the ground uselessly. Tracey slashed through another group of dolls, decapitating the lot of them. One of the dolls approached Daphne from behind, arms outstretched, ready to grab her. Racey looked up and saw what was about to happen. "NO!" she cried, and sent a wandless Flipendo at the doll. It stumbled back a few steps, then stopped moving altogether. Everyone watched at the bizarre doll stood motionless for a few seconds, then fell back through the veil.

"Dammit!" Daphne cried. "Where does that go?" Daphne cried, rounding on the Nightmare Queen. The dark witch chuckled and stepped closer to Daphne, wrapping her arms around the petite blonde girls neck.

"I don't know. I can't imagine where it leads. It makes you wonder though, doesn't it? What might happen. One little bizarre doll. And yet, it can make all the difference.". Daphne suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Looking down, she saw a dagger, sticking out from her stomach. The Nightmare Queen smiled at her. "Welcome to the real world, Greengrass. Well, at least, one of them that is. The 'good guys' don't win, there are no happy endings. In the end, the most powerful side will always win. You're just a little girl with a ragtag team of servants. I-" The Nightmare Queen was cut off by a cough. Then a splutter. What surprised her most was the person who was coughing, and spluttering, was her. Looking down, she saw a white, bloodstained glove sticking out from her chest. Clutched in its palm, was a heart. Her heart.

"My apologies, but your manner is most unbecoming of a host." Sebastian smirked, and drew back his arm, still clutching the heart. The Nightmare Queen staggered for a moment, a look of shock still etched into her face. Daphne smiled at the girl, and pushed her backwards. She fell to the ground, her eyes glassy, amongst the bodies of the bizarre dolls.

"Is it over?" asked Neville.

"Yes, Neville." Daphne smiled. "It's over. It's all… over… now..." she mumbled, staggering back. "I guess she got me better than I thought she had."

"Young mistress?" Sebastian ran over, but he was too slow. The Veil enveloped her in a white light, and she slowly fell back, and vanished.

Greengrass Manor

The servants had moved the Veil into the dungeons of Greengrass manor, and were currently stood in front of the Veil deciding their next move. "One of us will remain with the manor, in the event that the young mistress should return." said Sebastian.

"I'll remain here." said Bellatrix.

"I'll go through first." said Neville. The others nodded.

"Take care, Neville."

"Careful, Nev." Tracey smiled. "Oh, and take this with you.". She handed Neville a book. "It's a modified soul collector grimoire. Whatever you write in there, will appear in our copies. It works across dimensions, so it should work across realities too. Here, one each for you two." she finished handing copies to Bellatrix and Sebastian, who nodded their thanks.

"Good luck, Neville." Bellatrix smiled, and pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss. Breaking the kiss, Neville grinned at her. "I won't be gone long.", and with that, he stepped through the veil.

"I'm going as well!" Tracey exclaimed. "It's my fault that the bizarre doll got through, It's my fault that the young mistress got hurt.".

"It's no-one's fault, Tracey." said Bellatrix.

"Even so, I'm going."

"Very well." Sebastian nodded. Tracey hugged Bellatrix, then turned to Sebastian. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Tracey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. This kiss was far less aggressive than the one on the chandelier. It was much more passionate, almost tender. Bellatrix blushed, and turned away. Tracey ran her tongue over Sebastian's lips. "Tracey?" he questioned. The girl just giggled.

"Something to remember me by. Don't want you forgetting me now, do we, Bassy?" she giggled.

"If only that were possible." the butler muttered.

"I'll see you soon." she winked, and with one last kiss, stepped through the veil.

"My turn. Bellatrix, are you sure that you will be able to manage the manor alone?"

"I'm sure… Bassy." she grinned. The look on Sebastian's face could have made a statue quake in fear.

"You will mention that, to no-one. Understand?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. Bellatrix nodded meekly, and with that he stepped through the veil. Bellatrix climbed the stairs back to the main house, and closed the door behind her.

"I suppose I should make the beds, dust the furniture and sweep the floors. I'd hate for the young mistress to come home to a dirty house."

FIN


	5. BONUS: SNEAK PEEKS

_A/N:_

 _What happened to the Greengrass Household when they stepped through the veil. Here's a few sneak peeks. A few of them you may have already encountered before. Two of these have yet to be published. Anyway, thank you for sticking with me through 'The Butler' series. Thank you to those of you who have read the series and left reviews since the very first story._

 _Enjoy the sneak peeks._

 _-RR13_

BONUS #1:

The door to the dormitory burst open. Daphne jumped, and stood up. Professor Snape was stood in the doorway, eyeing her, curiously. "Miss Greengrass. Why are you not with your housemates in the Great Hall? Are any of your dorm mates here?"

"It's just me at the moment, Professor. I just wanted to check I hadn't left my transfiguration textbook at home. Again." said Daphne. "If you don't mind my asking, sir? Why are you here?"

"I came to check that the house elves added the extra bed like I told them too. A new student will be joining Hogwarts tonight, one I fully expect will be sorted into Slytherin. I want you to keep an eye on her. She may be… temperamental."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. You should hurry, the feast will be starting soon."

"Yes, sir." Daphne nodded, again. Snape turned and made to leave. "Sir?". Snape stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "What's this girl's name?".

"Selene Lestrange."

BONUS #2:

Tracey awoke with a start. She rubbed her neck, trying to ease some of the stiffness caused by sleeping sat upright. She looked around. She was on the Hogwarts express. She looked at her reflection in the window. 'I still look like me. Just… younger. I look eleven all over again. Dammit. Maybe Sebastian can fix it when he finds me.'. The door to the carriage slid open, and Tracey jumped. "Excuse me, have you seen a-". The rest of the sentence was cut off by Tracey punching the girl in the nose. There was a crack as the girl's nose broke, and she screamed. Tracey froze. It wasn't the Nightmare Queen. It was just Hermione. She might be the epitome of truth and justice in this reality for all Tracey knew. A prefect had heard Hermione shriek and come running.

"Fighting already, girls?" he asked. "That doesn't bode well.". He drew his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Here, Episkey." he said. There was a crack as the cartilage snapped back into place, and Hermione gasped.

"Thank you." she blushed. The prefect nodded, and walked off. Hermione glared at Tracey for a moment, then left. Tracey sighed. This was already off to a horrible start.

 _Later that evening…_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. Tracey wasn't surprised. She was a Slytherin through and through. She took a seat at the Slytherin table, and sat watching the others being sorted, trying to pick up on anything that was different to her own universe. Her answer came when Professor McGonagall got to P.

"Hayley Potter.". This set off a chain reaction around the hall.

"Hayley?"

"Does she mean Harry?"

"Does he have a sister?"

"The boy who lived?". A pink haired girl stepped forward McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. The hat had barely touched the top of her head when it yelled out.

"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled. There was a smattering of polite applause. 'I guess that answers my question. Sebastian is a girl in this universe.'. She resisted the urge to laugh. She couldn't wait to see him again.

BONUS #3:

A large group of people charged out of Gringotts. They were dressed in garish outfits, and carrying large sacks of gold, that appeared to have been hit with a feather light charm. One of the men aimed a gun at one of the Aurors, and shot him dead, laughing maniacally the whole time. "You were right, Jester!" he called. "They really are stupid!". Jester, a tall slim man with black hair, streaked with red, laughed. "I told you! They're so reliant on magic that they have no way of dealing with muggle weaponry.". High above them, perched on the roof of the bank, Sebastian scoffed.

"So, this is my counterpart." he muttered. "How disappointing.". He watched as the group climbed aboard a helicopter and made their escape. "No finesse, no style. It's all explosions and laughter." he sighed. "No matter. I must find the young mistress. It's almost tea time."

BONUS #4:

Neville groaned as he came to. Looking up he saw a large industrial looking building. He was lying on. "Urgh, bloody hell." he grumbled, sitting up. "That's worse than apparition.". He pulled himself up, and staggered forward. "Where am I? This doesn't look familiar.". Suddenly, he heard voices approaching. He ducked behind a large crate, and prayed they didn't pay too much attention to this area.

"You need anything, love?" came a woman's voice. "Something to eat, drink?"

"Mum, I'm not a kid anymore." responded a boy's voice. Neville peeked around the edge of the crate and saw Harry, and a woman, about the same height as him. Harry had called her 'Mum', but she looked nothing like Lily Potter. Maybe in this universe, he wasn't Harry Potter, but Harry Smith, or Jones, or whatever this woman's name was. There was something written in white letters on the orange fabric covering the womans legs. 'Tracer? Is that her name? Did that make him Harry Tracer?'. The woman grinned back and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I know, love. It's just hard. After all you went through, bloody Death Eaters, and ol' whatshisface?"

"Voldemort."

"Yeah, 'im."

"Leave him alone. You'll smother the poor boy." came a new voice. Neville frowned. Fleur?

"Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Harry nodded at the unseen french woman. She stepped for and wrapped har arm around Harry's other side. Neville could see clearly that this wasn't Fleur. For one thing, Fleur didn't have blue skin. Or maybe she did in this universe. The three carried on walking, and talking.

"How's school now?" asked the blue skinned woman.

"Better now that he isn't around. I get to relax a bit."

"Don't forget we still have a job to do."

"Ah, come on! It's the summer holidays, let Harry enjoy himself!" the British woman grinned. "C'mon, Harry. Let's go see what Winston's up to!"

"Harry Oxton-Lacroix! Don't you have summer assignments?". Harry looked between the two women who had begun arguing. Neville took this time to gather his thoughts. It seemed that in this universe, Harry had already beaten Voldemort. At least that's one less thing to worry about. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then, quickly tensed up in fear as something cold and metallic made contact with the back of his head. Neville turned around, and found himself staring down the barrel of the blue skinned woman's gun. She smirked at him.

"Step into my parlour said the spider to the fly."

BONUS #5:

Harry was sat in the back garden, reading a book his Uncle Albert had given him for his birthday. The sun was beginning to set, and he was losing light fast. The fifteen year old placed a bookmark in the book, and snapped it shut. He stood up, and grabbed the glass he had been drinking from, and was about to head inside when a large crash from the alley behind the garden stopped him in his tracks. Frowning, he took a tentative step towards the source of the noise. "Hello?" he called. There was no response. "Hello?" he called again. He sighed. Jumping at shadows. 'Probably the neighbours stupid dog. Must've gotten into the trash again.' he thought to himself.

"Harry?" called a voice from inside. "Who are you talking to?"

"Sorry, Mom. Thought I heard something." he called back. His mother came to the door. She was a young woman, very pretty, asian, wearing black pants, and a red dress shirt. She was wiping her hands on a towel.

"Sure it's not that dog again?"

"I guess." Harry shrugged. "I doubt it's one of them. Not out here."

"I don't think so. Come on, dinner's almost ready."

"Sure, thanks Mom." Harry nodded. He cast one more long look at the end of the garden. Surely, it couldn't hurt to take a look. Just to be sure?

"Harry Wong, I'm not calling you in here again!". Harry grinned, and turned back to the house, and went inside. As he was sitting down to dinner with his adopted mother, a figure in the alley sat up groaning. The bizarre doll climbed to its feet, groaning, and slowly shuffled off into the night. At the end ot the alley, was the city outskirts. The city looked new, as if it had been built, recently. In truth it had. A sign marked the city limits.

' _Welcome to New Raccoon City._

 _Population: 158,627'_


End file.
